baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Ada-Marie Davich Black
"Please, I hardly need a power to kick your ass." - Ada-Marie D.B. Ada-Marie Davich Black (Often called Delicious B) Is a survivor of B-Day and is a member of Team Free-Will. She is the daughter of Valerie Blaire Lockwood and Regina Caldwell as well as the half sister of Azura A. Lockwood, Viola S. Lockwood, Ellie Lockwood, Indra Lee, Samara Tabitha Wednesday, Elliot Caldwell, Katya Volkova, Siv Reyes-Cruz and Therra Sinclaire. She is also the cousin to Athena Lockwood, Alicia Lockwood and Jade Lockwood. She is a descendant of Mikaela Caldine and Victoria Loveless-Gatewood. During The Descendants Saga Ada-Marie was a 14 year old child delinquent who was enrolled in The Lockwood Institute. She was often picked on due to her lack of powers. After the 15 year time skip she became close sisters to Ellie Lockwood and bonded closer with her Soul Drive, Otep. Personality Ada-Marie is a fourteen year old smoker who's been in and out of juvenile detention centers since the age of 11. She has a rather defiant and bitchy attitude to nearly everyone including her parents. She refers to her mother as "Old bitch." and her father as "Limp dick." In addition she seems to say "Mada." after every other sentence. She is also seen being openly defiant to other powers, even though she seemingly has no powers of her own which often leads to her getting sent to the Renegade detention center or injured. As part II progresses Ada-Marie opens up more becoming more sincere and kind. Ellie's Lullaby As an adult, Ada-Marie has noticeably become kinder. She occasionally looks after Ellie Lockwood making sure that she doesn't cross a line that she can't come back from while simultaneously caring for her mother who survived the events of B-Day. Due to the change in her personality she has become an exceptionally good leader of Team Free-Will, enough for people to rally behind her. As an adult she has gained more control over her emotions and power, becoming a bit more reserved. When defending the other members of Team Free-Will she becomes even more aggressive than she was as teenager. Abilities Adrenalize -''' Ada-Marie assaults her targets with multiple punches with such speed that her attacks looks like a blur. All the while she shouts "Mada Mada Mada!" 'Adrenalize B.XIII -' Ada-Marie begins punching her target then follows up with a series of devastating kick combos before hitting her target with blinding kicks. '''Adult Desperado Surge'' - As an adult Ada-Marie can manually enter desparado, incredibly increasing her physical capabilities as well as her overall Nixus. ''Bank Shot ''- Ada-Marie focuses her nixus into her middle finger and presses it against the front of her thumb in a flicking motion. When she releases the flick her strength releases an intense wave of pressure causing internal damage while blasting the target back. '''OTEP ''"Adrenalize Me" - ''Otep and Delicious B. unleash a flurry of devastating attacks simultaneously. ''"I'll be the Diva of the Damned" - ''A white dome emanates from Otep and projects itself forward for a set distance. Everything inside of the dome will have time rewind for them. Anyone caught in the time rewind won't remember what happened. For Otep and Ada-Marie while time is rewinding, to them it is stopped. It's to be noted that it only rewinds people, so any attack that was used will still be in effect. '''''Otep D.B Delicious B acquires this form when Otep lends Ada-Marie her power. Scintilla Adrenalize Relationships * Ada-Marie Davich Black and Otep (Allies/Hosts & Drive) Trivia * Ada-Marie seems to share the Ouroboros symbol on her neck just like Regina. In addition while Regina shouts "Muda Muda Muda!" Ada-Marie shouts "Mada Mada Mada!" seemingly connecting the two together. ** This is very similar to one of the main antagonists, DIO, from the series "Jojo Bizarre Adventures." ** The term "Mada Mada." Usually means "Not done yet! To be desired." *She often raps to her friends which playfully gave her the nickname "Delicious B." *Ada-Marie is adopted, no one knows the identity of her real parents. *Ada-Marie learned Japanese from her adopted mother. Category:Soul Host Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Lockwood